Hope Van Dyne (Earth-2004)
Hope Van Dyne is the daughter of famed scientists Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne, who worked with her father after the presumed loss of her mother, and later assisted in training Scott Lang to be the next Ant-Man after Pym. Following the success of Lang, Dyne became Wasp, and together, they saved her mother. Dyne later joined the Avengers alongside Lang. History Hope van Dyne was born to Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne who were also S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and were known as Ant-Man and the Wasp. Hope was more connected to her mother and loved playing games with her mostly Hide and Seek (Where Hope would always hide in their cuber). But when Hank and Janet have to go on missions, they'd leave her at home with their Nanny while they were gone, telling her they were going on business trips. One night, Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne had to go stop a missile attack so they left Hope with Rose. But before they left, Janet told Hope that their "business trip" would be really boring without her, then acted like she fell asleep, cheering Hope up before they had to leave. Unfortunately, the missile was launched and was made of titanium and the only way to disable the missile was to go Subatomic. Hank tried to do this, but his regulator was damaged and Janet decided to do it asking Hank to tell Hope she loved her before shrinking all the way to the Quantum Realm presumably forever. Hope's relationship with her father Hank Pym became distant after her mother was lost. Instead of comforting his seven-year-old daughter, Pym became lost in his own grief and sent her away to boarding school. van Dyne also worked her way up to board chairman of Pym Technologies where she cast the deciding vote that ousted Hank Pym from the company. She then proceeded to work at Cross Technologies as Darren Cross' assistant, however, she discovered he was attempting to replicate her father's designs for the Ant-Man Suit, intending to sell it to HYDRA. Fearing the consequences, van Dyne contacted her father and convinced him to assist her in stopping Cross. After Scott Lang became Ant-Man, she would later have to help him, becoming wasp. Missions with Ant Man Infinity War Both Scott Lang and Hope were in San Francisco when the Avengers were alerted to the coming of the Mad Titan Thanos, seeking the Infinity Stones. After learning that Thanos already had two stones, the team contacted the duo, asking if they knew a way to defeat something that powerful, but both drew a blank. The Avengers settled on finding Adam Warlock. Ant Man left to gp help the Avengers, while Wasp stayed behind with Pym and Janet. Having been their, Janet suggested the Quantem Realm as the only thing that could even contain that amount of power. Hoping to help, Wasp raced to the X-Base, and called out to Lang, just as Thanos snapped his fingers. Lang then watched as Wasp turned to dust before his eyes. Back at their resisdence, Hank and Hjanet were dusted as well.Category:Versions of Wasp Category:Earth-2004 Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Victims of the Decimation (Earth-2004)